The subject pool cleaner is of the type which travels throughout the body of pool water, being normally submerged in operation, and which does not necessarily comprise one or more pendent whipping hoses, but instead produces a dirt removal action on the pool walls and surfaces by means of the dirt dislodging effect of a plurality of water supply hose jets and the dirt dislodging effect of the supply hose being moved while it is in contact with the pool wall surfaces. An effective cleaner of this type is shown in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,921,654. Such a cleaner is capable of doing an effective cleaning job on pool steps. Such a cleaner operates best in a free-form pool and has a tendency to become trapped and stalled in the corners of a rectangular pool or by pool ladders. The pool cleaner of the present invention is able to operate without becoming trapped in the corners of rectangular pools or by pool wall protuberances such as steps and ladders.
The best prior art of which I am aware consists of my above-mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 3,921,654 and my U.S. Pat. No. 3,392,738.